Wunderbar Nacht
by Necromanced Darling
Summary: The story of Faust and Eliza, after the Tournament has been over, for about a year. Romance, action, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King, or it would still be on the air, and it would be on constantly… And… En Tao would have been gone. And… A lot of things would have turned out differently. _

This is my take on the characters, and what would have happened after the end of the tournament. It also is how I see the characters… And.. It's a kind of a lovey dovey story, but don't worry about action. Action commences! (But, characters later on, will be mine… muwahahahahaha.)

* * *

"Have a wunderbar nicht Ms. Yohannanster. We'll see you next month!" A cheery nurse said, waving to the elderly woman shuffling out to her car. She waved again, and went back inside. That had been the last patient of the night, and she was glad. Now her, and her husband could go home. Smiling, Johannan Faustus turned, and waved to Eliza.

"That was a good day." He said, kissing her on the head. "Just let me lock everything up, and we can leave. Tonight, you, me, and Frankenshtieny can have a nice dinner by the fire." He said, going into the back room.

Eliza smiled, and put on her hat and mittens, buttoning her coat up, just as Faust came through the door. She smiled, and looked to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and waited for him to get ready, before wrapping her scarf around her neck, and locking her arm with his, smiling up at him.

Locking the door, Faust smiled, walking down the steps, laughing. He slid on the ice, and just laughed some more. "This is wunderbar." He said. He smiled, and watched their German Shepard run through the snow drifts. The snow had started falling, for the second time that day.

Since the end of the tournament, Faust and Eliza had started their clinic again. Eliza was resurrected, and Faust was happy as ever. He smiled down at her, watching her laugh, as the dog bounded through the snowdrifts.

"We don't want to be to late." Faust said, smiling down, laughing, as him and Eliza walked down the snowy path, towards their village, and towards their home. Faust had become world known, and was very busy, along with his beautiful assistant Eliza.

He smiled, looking down at the fairy dusted pathway, the snow flakes dancing around them. Faust slid, and fell onto his butt, dragging Eliza down with him, onto his lap. They laughed, looking up to the skies, Franky running over, panting, and wagging his tail.

Since the end of the tournament, they had the perfect life. They had no worries, and had no cares in the world. It had become, perfect.

* * *

**Thats the end, Until chapter One goes up. I hope everyone liked it, and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I wanted to say that, the reason I had it as Johanan was because, while I lived their (Germany) for a few months, I had a friend, named Johanan. I guess, I just got used to spelling it that way. Sorry about that. And, Frankenshteiny, is Faust and Eliza's second dog, after their first one got killed. They got a German Shepard, and I only put that, because, a lot of Shepard's get trained their. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy.

_Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Shaman King. I wish I did, because, that would be a lot of money in my pocket. And… their would be severe changes. Like… no more… EN TAO! If anyone hasn't noticed, I have a severe Hatred/Fear of En, and it will not go away. I know. It sucks. I don't know if he's scarier big, or when he's normal sized. shiver Not to sure yet. Well, As I stated, Shaman King is not mine. BUT! I WILL OWN IT SOMEDAY! MARK MY WORDS! laughs evily, then chokes on own saliva, and gets Heimlich maneuver from random raccoon_

**Chapter Two: Love and passion is strong, but so is hatred, and a deathbed vow.**

"Vader. Vader, please, stay. Don't… You're all I have. All I want to have. Don't leave me Vader." A wavering plea filled the air. The small room stank of death, it wafting from everything. The bed, the curtains surrounding it strewn with small holes from moths, paint flaking off the walls, for some animal to eat, as a meager morsel, only to later be killed from the lead filled paint. The small room was in an apartment, not really on a very good side of town.

For that matter, this was about as far from good, as you could get. The hotels were cheap, cheap enough for a deathbed of sorts. The deathbed consisted of a man, who was ragged, and that was putting it nicley. To most people, he could probably have passed as a man, old, even though he wasn't to old, to begin with. Gray hair was strewn about his head, mismatched, and not to long, for it was receding, and falling out. The mans eyes that were once a bright blue, were a dreary gray, worn, and tired from years of hard manual labor. Black bags crept up around his eyes, making them seem smaller, and almost red, from them being so bloodshot. But yet, they held a flickering spark of life in them.

The man let out another cough, sounding like he was practically coughing up a lung. His body had grown frail from sickness, his ribs protruding, his skin seeming tight, but at the same time, loose enough to show the wrinkles, and show the lines from time. Time hadn't been on his side, nor had it erased everything. He was still there, and still fighting, for every breath.

A shaking hand reached for the child, veins showing from the skin, wrapped among the bones, as if that was all that was left of him, bones, and a few meager streaks of muscle and tissue. "Mien liebe, mien kinder." The man said, weezing in a few shaky breaths. "Stay strong for me." He said, his hand slipping from the childs tear streaked cheeks. The man closed his eyes, but his breathing signaled all, that he was alive, at least, for a while longer.

The small child got up from her fathers side, walking out the door, holding a hat tightly in her hands, wringing it nervously. "Will Vader be going with Moder soon?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

Her brother looked didn't look up. He stared at the ground, wondering what to do. He was the only one employed now. With his meager wages, the weekly earnings had barley been enough for this room, and he had no idea what to do. They had no money to use for a doctor, they only had enough for the hotel, and a small amount food.

Trying to be brave for his younger sister, the lad looked up. "Nein. Vader wouldn't leave us. You know that. Moder will make sure he gets better. You'll see. Then we can live happily again, and we can move back to our old apartment." He said smiling at her.

The girl knew he was lying. Of course he was. What brother wouldn't? Frieda already knew. Her father would die, and be gone, just like their mother. Her brother was only lying, to make her feel better. After their Mother had gotten sick, they used all the spare money, to try and save her. But, it was no use. Now, with father sick, only her brother could work. He had to leave his schooling behind, and try and get a job for the money and eventually get paid, only so they wouldn't get separated.  
"Frieda, it is nacht. Bed." He said, pointing to the other room. The girl glared, and walked out, stomping her feet. Before getting into bed, she unbraided her dark brown hair, and brushed it, changing into her nacht clothes.

"Goodnight." Her brother said, walking in, and wrapping the blankets around the small girl. He kissed her forehead, and hummed, as she wrapped her small pale arms around her teddy bear, and fell sleep, to his baritone voice.

**(I know, this chapter made no sense, whatsoever. But, it will later on. So will the title. Well, its not to much longer, but I hope you liked it, all the same. R & R! )**


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone who reads wunderbar Nacht

Well, Its going to take a little while for updates. Mainly, because, I can't read to well right now. I was in the hospital, for a night or so… I have a concussion, and won't be able to right for a little while. But, After then, I'll be up and writing! Thanks

-Necromanced Darling


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaaaaaack! Who missed me? I know. Your all like… Not me. Oh well. I'm back anyway. Sorry I was gone for so long, but, my vision was screwed up, and I couldn't see. And school doesn't help with that either. But, I'm back now. And now, for the disclaimer! Do it brutis!

Brutis (the hermit crab)- -**blink.. blink blink scuffle scuffle-**

Whoops. So, I'll do it then. I don't own shaman king, though I will one day. Ebay, is where I will buy it! Aha! So, Here comes the story

A small girl ran through the streets, sliding on the ice. She had brown hair, tied into two braids. She had bandages on her hands, that were acting as gloves. They were torn, and frayed. She was running, she had been for a long time. She knew the only chance of getting her father back, would be to go to the doctor. Everyone was weary of him, but she hoped that he would have a kind heart. Pounding on the door, she waited, biting her lip.

Faust VIII Answered the door, blinking, looking for whom knocked then looked down. He knelt, to get more to the child's size, but alas was still taller. "Hallo?" He said, blinking, and smiling at her. She looked afraid. If you were small, and a giant tree sized man looked down at you, then got face to face with you, and looked the way Faust does, wouldn't you be afraid?

Stopping herself from letting out a scream, she smiled back. "Ah.. Hallo. Mien Vader… He.. he needs your help sir. We can't find a doctor to treat him. We've looked everywhere. We don't have much money, but, we will pay you back. We will pay your fee. It may take some time, but please, don't let my Vader die. We only have him left. Please." She pleaded, her eyes wavering.

Faust sniffled, then nodded. "Come in. You must be cold. Let me get my things, and my assistant, and we will be on our way." He let her in, shutting the door behind them. He walked back to where his bag was, and got ready to go outside. He smiled at Eliza, not even having to say a word to her. She already knew, as if they could speak, without speaking. She nodded, putting on her things as well.

"What is your name?" Eliza asked. Frieda blinked, twitching slightly. She wondered where all these tree people had come from. She barley passed their knees, and that wasn't making her to happy. "Frieda." She said quietly, letting out a breath. "Can we hurry? My Vader doesn't have much time, and we need to hurry." She said, biting her lip. They left, Faust making sure to lock the doors behind them.

Frieda wasn't going to wait. She ran off again, and Faust and Eliza quickened their pace, not having to run to keep up with the small girl. Finally they got to the apartment. The two blondes exchanged glances, but didn't say a word. "Well… show us to your father." Faust said, putting on a smile. He knew that if the man was in a place like this, he wasn't going to last long. Not by any means, even if the gods were on his side, or the devil for that matter.

Frieda nodded, and ran up a stairwell, the stairs rickety. She didn't seem to notice, though Faust and Eliza walked up carefully, both of the giants having to bend to avoid hitting their head on the beams.

The girl opened the door, not bothering to lock up when her brother left for work. "Vader? Vader?" She called, running into the bedroom, the only one in the small apartment. She shook his arm, smiling. "Vader, I have a doctor! I have someone who will make you well!" She said happily. She shook his arm again.

Faust let out a sigh. True, She had brought a doctor. But, a doctor wouldn't help on someone who was dead, as clearly as this man was. Faust turned to Eliza, and nodded, and she kneeled down next to the little girl. "Frieda right?" She said, and the girl nodded back, worry clearly shown in her eyes. "I think we should let the doctor look him over." She said, trying to get the girl to leave the room.

"But why?" She asked, and Frieda's eyes showed the sudden realization. "No. He can't be gone!" She screamed, fighting Eliza, to get back to the cold lifeless corpse. "He can't be! He was here when I left! I told him I would get him help!" She screamed, scratching, and flailing. Eliza had a strong grip on the girls pallid waist, and wouldn't let go.

As the girl burst into tears, and dropped her head, all the fight went out of her small body. "I'm sorry. But he's dead." Faust said quietly. He looked to the body, trying to decide what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The new story is up! Fweesh! Booyah! Well, since last time Brutis decided not to do the disclaimer, I got someone else to! -**Shows kidnapped Len Tao-**

Len: LET ME GO YOU EVIL- -**gets cut off and hit in the head with a shoe-**

Necromanced: BAD! BAD LEN! Now, say what I wrote for you! And, I will consider letting you go!

Len –**grumbles-**: Necromanced Darling doesn't own any of Shaman King, or it would have turned out differently, and I would have been taken hostage a long time ago. NOW LET ME LEAVE!

Necromanced: Aw! I love you too! -**Pats his head-** ONTO THE STORY!

Len: BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO!

Necromanced: Correction darling. I said, I would consider it. And I did! You're never leaving!

-**Glomps Len-**

Len: O.O HELP ME!

As the funeral ended, Faust looked out from his and Eliza's home, an arm around her waist. "I really do feel bad… But… even if I did bring him back, he wouldn't be the same. And, I can't be liable for that. Though.. I really do feel horrible." He said, sighing, and resting his head on his wives shoulder. Eliza nodded, and patted his head.

"There's nothing you can do. The girl still has her brother. Maybe they'll get through. I mean… her losing her father was horrible, but, it's nothing that can't be resolved. And besides, her brother is her legal guardian anyway. You tried all you could, but you said it yourself. You can't be responsible for what would happen if you brought him back." Eliza said, and kissed his blonde head, and he looked up, tears welling in his eyes. She smiled, and kissed him, and went off, to go shop.

Faust sat down, and watched the casket get buried. Her brother was holding the crying girl, who was soaking his the shoulder of his jacket with her tears. It appeared she hadn't changed since they had last seen her, even though that was about a week ago.

Faust sighed, and put on his coat, scarf, gloves and hat, to go see the two. He locked up after himself, leaving a note to tell Eliza, incase she got back early from shopping. He patted the dog on the head, and let it go back to sleep next to the fire, and trotted out to the graveyard.

His long strides got him their quickly, and the two watched him walk up to them, his footsteps being heard crunching over the snow, that had fallen the previous night. The white clouds from their breathing were the only thing moving for a moment, before Faust spoke.

"I… I came to say… That I really am sorry. But, there was nothing I could do. Really… He was dead by the time I got there! " Faust said, feeling he should defend himself from the scornful glares. The little girl spit at his feet.

"If you would have came when I got you, he would still be living! Its your fault my Vader is dead! And its your fault me and my brother are now alone in this world!" Frieda screamed at him, jumping from her brother's arms, to attempt to attack the tree man. Faust went to take a step back, and tripped over the gravestone, falling on his rump.

Frieda tried not to laugh. The giant tree man was down, and looked like a Giraffe trying to untangle itself, and get back up. He grumbled, and after a few minutes of struggling stood. "It is not my fault. And you know that. I came to apologize, even though there was no need. And now, I will leave." He said, his lips pursed into a frown. He hugged his coat around him, and walked quickly back to his house leaving the two at the graveyard.

"Frieda, it wasn't his fault. Now you go home, I need to go back to work, my break is over." Her brother said, kissing her forehead. "Mien liebe (my love)" He said, kissing her cheek, and walking off, leaving the girl to sit on the freshly turned earth of her father's grave, to cry.

(Sorry its short… I'm writing this during lunch (at school.) and the teachers in the room are trying to read… oh… AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Fweesh to you all! Bye! I'll have the next one up soon hopefully!


	6. I AM NOT DEAD! HAHAHA!

Hello everyone! Never fear, I am not dead! Though people have tried. I will be updating. The internet on my computer crashed, due to a virus, I was in the hospital, because I'm accident proned.. All that fun stuff. I did write several chapters. But I need people's thoughts… Because I have several ways to go. I'm sorry to all those who thought I abandoned you! I HAVEN'T! Haha! So, I'm here. The stories will be up.. tomorrow.. Monday the latest. Love you all!


End file.
